Lost Innocence
by BrownPaper
Summary: Hermione's father, Lucius has trained her, along with others, to make her what the Dark Lord wanted. She sees herself strong minded and yet slowly losing her sanity, while others say cruel and others that she is beyond perfect. What wouldn't she do for her family's honor? What can Draco, a Gryffindor perfect model Head Boy, help realize this Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I've been dying for someone to make a story similar to this, but haven't seen any. Most stories Hermione was the innocent damsel and Draco the psycho. So i switched that and added more story to it. Any critique is accepted. Hope you guys like it! **

**Harry Potter is not mine. I just borrow them to play for a few ;D**

**There is some M material here...If you don't like don't read**

Lost Innocence

Chapter 1

"Daddy! Look what I found!" She ran as fast as her dress would let her to her father and in her arms was an injured pigeon, white with little brown spots on its body.

Her father, Lucius Malfoy kneeled before his daughter and carefully checked the animal on her hands. The bird seemed young, didn't even doubt it still depended on its mother to eat, but its left wing seemed in a pretty bad shape, crooked and useless hanging from its body.

"Seems her wing is broken, princess" Lucius said putting his hand on her rubbing hair.

"But…but…but it's just a baby!" His daughter, Hermione wailed. Already tears where leaving her eyes in a fast rate and buggers showing. "She won't be able to eat, or walk or even fly with this leg! And it's just a baby! Her mother is probably worried about this baby! Maybe even his brothers! She is probably scared, daddy! Is she going to die, daddy? Please, please, PLEASE save her, daddy" after that speech she let herself feel on her bottom and gave a big wail that scared the already frightened animal who tried to escape and caused Hermione to hold to it tighter.

_ Bloody hell, she's getting all worked up just for a bird. Broken wing certainly won't kill it but maybe choking to death will._ Her father thought trying to hold back his grin. "Hey, princess she won't die. She is just has a big bubu" he said taking his daughter on his hands to make her stand up.

"She won't die?" she said rubbing her tears away with her free hand.

"No, she won't. But now you have to be strong for her. Can you do that?" he asks getting his handkerchief to dry her face while she nodded. "Now let's go to the St's Mungo's for Animals ok?

Hermione had been crying hysterically after her dad told her they had to amputee the bird's wing. Apparently the bone of the bird's wing was dead which made the fall from his nest break his delicate bone. Lucius laughed openly with dark humor when the doctor suggested the bird to be put to sleep knowing she would never allow it. Hermione exploded kicking and screaming at him. After separating her from the doctor he made her wait outside.

"Listen princess, I know your upset but that was no reason to kick an adult" he said hiding his grin this time.

"I know daddy, still that doctor was mean! Don't let him put Agua to sleep!" her big unblinking hazel eyes stare at Lucius with some hint of red from all the crying.

"You named her." Lucius narrow his eyes a bit. The last thing he wanted was his daughter falling in love with a pet that would die soon it seemed.

"Of course I did! You can't call her Bird just because she is a bird" she states like it's the most obvious.

"Um Princess, the bird is different. It's unstable and cripple. He can't feed itself and won't even fly when she grows up. She will be lonely and not accepted by other birds. You want that?" he reasoned knowing this was a losing battle for him.

"No" she stares down to her small feet guilty. _1, 2 and 3…_ Lucius counts. "I know! I'll take care of it! Ill feed him, play, bath him and even show him how to fly again"

Lucius shakes his head groaning to himself, "You sure you up to this, princess?"

Hermione narrows her eyes with determination, "Yes, daddy. I'll do it, even if alone." _At least I'm sure she is definitely mine_, Lucius laugh to himself.

Three weeks had passed since Hermione rescued Agua and she still holds her word. After saying she would do it alone, Lucius teased her when she asked money to go buy some food for her. She bought everything a bird would need, from cage, bird feeder and a couple of toys. What would usually become a dog to a girl that bird was for her. Both would always be together with Agua on her shoulder, a lot more comfortable with her.

By this time Lucius got a letter. His dream was about to become reality. But it also becomes his torment when he realizes what would have to be done.

He locked himself in his room for a whole day, with his wife Narcissa banging on the door till he finally opened the door to revel his plan.

"By Merlin… She is just 6 years old! Are you mad? She is my child and I won't allow you do to this!" Narcissa yelled trying to equal Lucius height.

Hermione, by the worst of lucks, sneaked in by the door and witness the first time Lucius had ever hit his wife. This day would be the first of many that would torment Hermione; her mother would be broken.

* * *

"_Protejo!"_

_"Expulso!"_

A blast was heard as the defense spell was broken and the student shot back by the force of it. Hitting the stone wall then falling down had two professors and a couple of students flying to the rescue. He was moaning with no shame holding the back of his head as if it would help relieve the pain.

_Awe so nice of them_, Hermione thought sarcastically as she stared at the aid of her new victim, putting her wand back to her robe. She jumped down form the dueling stage and was immediately flanked by her house, Slytherin.

"Dang, Hermione you sure showed him!"

"He went straight flying"

"He probably cracked his head!"

Hermione smirked proudly. Why wouldn't she? She was the best duelist of her year, probably even of all years if they let her duel them. Not that she wanted try against them. _Complete waste of my time…_ None yet had beaten her and almost none tried anymore. Unless they were idiots like that boy form Ravenclaw.

"Kind of a rough spell don't you think?" A voice interrupts her thoughts.

"That old one? Nop. Could have been a little worse" she smiles up at Blaise Zambini.

He crosses his arms and shakes a little his head trying to hide his grin from showing on his face. _She never will change huh?_

"What? You're not even going to check if I'm all right?" she walks up to him slowly.

"As if I had to. More like worried what's going to be your punishment after this" he stares down at her, knowing how tricky she is.

"Punishment? By who? Hopefully you right? I'll keep that in mind" she closes up to him enough to feel his breath on her face, smiling with her eyes.

"Hermione Malfoy" A low voice stops her in her tracks. "You know perfectly well intimate behavior in public at school hours is not permitted"

She turns to face the one and only Severus Snape. "I hadn't kiss him… yet"

Snape glares at her. "Want another detention for being intimate at school hours?"

She smiles only after making sure no one is listening, "It's unfair my partner never gets detention; it's only me always".

Snape closes his eyes and she can imagine on his mind counting to three to calmed himself "Not when it's you throwing yourself at others".

"Pff no fun" she turns to leave.

"Hermione" his voice is serious making her stop in her way out. "That was a risky spell you used. No more of that" he stops for a second carefully picking out his words "I can't cover for you if you keep this up. Your father will hear of this"

She turns and smiles at him. "Now that's something he wouldn't like huh?" she turns to walk away, making sure her hips are moving, winking to a second year that seemed friend of Hermione's victim. The guy blushed and seemed at loss for words. She heads to her common room, Blaise on her heels nearby.

Hermione was gorgeous. This she knew and took full advantage of it. She showed as much skin as she could, her school skirt being way shorter than it was supposed to be showing off her tanned legs she had worked out. She didn't particular liked the school robe, never using it till it was winter and leaving a few buttons off or just using the school tie. Her hair was a wavy caramel hair that gave her the look for a nice girl. She had a strong cheek bone with a small nose she didn't particular like. But her eyes were another thing, with or without eye liner she always had a stare some people found integrin. Big hazel unblinking eyes would stare at one with a smile you didn't know if she was laughing at you or with you. Of course she knew she was far from this image innocent she had.

"At least make me company if you're going to follow me around" she said loudly for Blaise to hear.

Immediately she could hear him hurrying his steps. "Tsk, tsk. Already in the first day of class and getting a warning. What does that say if your finally year?" Amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Best year to come?" She said tipping a nearby portrait of three men in which seem like a library. All three men yelp and tried to save as many books from falling without much success. Blaise put it right back where it should be after she pass, shaking his head as he went.

"More like most detentions in a year with all past put together".

She stops suddenly and steps in front of him. Her eyes were lowered staring at his tie a she slowly touched it. He glared, knowing her too well to know her act. He was a little taller than her making it possible to catch the sly smile she had. A moment she was staring down, next one her big hazel eyes stared unblinking to his capturing his stare while for others may seem intimidating.

He had seen her too many times doing this to other guys and to himself to get the reaction she wanted. He simply rolled his eyes and stared at her back with a bored expression. _That isn't working Hermione. _He let her know with his stare

The big eyes act stop when she did this and narrow her eyes at him. _You prick…_ She answered back with her stare. Realization hit her with what to do next with big eyes. He glared at her when he notices this change, wary of what she would do next.

Hermione stared at his lips this time with same big eyes, then at his eyes again biting her own lips "Sounds fun".

His eyes widen at this new act. "You cheated" he accused her.

"Me?" Her eyes widen with innocent "How dare you" she sates faking shock. She laughed openly, stands on her tip toes and kisses his lips lightly. Smiles at him sweetly and rushes of to her common room giving him no chance to respond. He shakes his head yet again then follows off after her.

* * *

"Move it, Harry! We are going to be late on our first day!" A seventeen year old Draco Granger yelled up the stairs to the dormitories.

Already he was ready, heavy Arithmancy II in hand, heavy book bag on his back, a big H shinning form his already none-wrinkle robe and an annoying look on his face as he stared at the exit debating whether to leave them to be early in class. He looked like in his world is called "nerd", complete with blond hair with a style compared to a mushroom half hiding his eyes, what was missing were the monocular glasses.

"Blimey, Draco!" a none-believer of a comb Ron Wesley walked down the stairs. "We just ate lunch a few minutes ago! We aren't running to class! You do it".

"I'll probably end up doing just that, after I make sure you guys are leaving early" Draco stated.

Harry Potter appeared next to Ron also as a none-believer and with robes on his shoulders clearly not ready. Also his book bag was been dragged down the stairs giving it a guilty look when Draco saw its condition.

"So, what's your class now, Draco?" Harry quickly asked hoping to gets its attention off his book bag.

"Arithmancy and pick that up" Draco respond walking towards the exit.

Both hurried to catch up with him, Harry finishing to dress as he follow.

"10 points from Gryffindor" Draco said to a fellow sixth year throwing harmless spells at the feet of a terrified first year outside their common room. The first year couldn't seem more thankful for the intervention, quickly rushing to the safety of the common rooms.

"What the hell?" said the guy friend of Ginny he remembers. "You can't do that, only a…"

"Head Boy?" Draco finished for him pointing to his robes to eh big H on in. "Want a few detentions with those points?"

The boy mumbled a "no" and quickly escaped into the common room.

Ron whistled "Scary… Gonna take points from us too?"

"Who's the Head Girl?" Harry quickly interrupted an argument he knew was going to happen.

"Mandy Brocklehurst. I know; no idea who she is" Draco responded seeing the faces of his friends.

They talked bit more until they got separated to their classes, Draco to Arithmancy and they to Herbology. Harry and Ron groaning when they notice they wouldn't have the help of Draco on this class unless they beg and make promises to study more often. Draco chuckled at this and continued to his class.

Draco remembers he was supposed to be worried. Since yesterday he had forgotten all about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He had been thinking of his duties as Head Boy, classes, professors and even homework. For two days he had felt normal. Hadn't been worries about Voldemort or even Harry's scar which had been silent for most of the summer. Everything was still the same after Harry had witness Voldemort come back to live and Cedric's death on their fourth year. Dumbledore had warned that anything can be expected any moment to all the community, even though they don't believe he is back and constantly make fun of him.

Draco is so deep in his thought he doesn't see Hermione with her tail Blaise on the next corridor. Hermione does and smirks.

"Filthy little mudblood all alone, not really smart for a Head Boy huh?" Hermione says loudly never taking her eyes of Draco.

Draco jumps a little and thinks first to his wand, but quickly dismisses the thought. He was Head Boy; maybe he could use that power to get her off his back finally.

"And here you are insulting one. Not very smart of you huh?" he tries to ignore her and continues for his class.

"What you going to do? Give me lines to write or take points off?" she smirks making sure he can hear her amusement.

"Maybe detentions if you continue" Draco responds but knows he will never do. He can barely stand 5 minutes with her let alone 1 hour.

"So, its detention and writing lines? You're not very creative are you, mudblood?" Hermione thinks about tripping him but sees McGonagall in front of her classroom watching their exchange.

Hermione glares at her and doesn't say another word as she enters the class room with Blaise, while Draco continues to his classroom. _Not worth getting a detention on the first day of class for that mudblood_… she thought.

McGonagall takes a deep breath and prepares for what will surely be a difficult year.

* * *

Later that night after all classes where done Hermione found herself in dinner ignoring stares from Snape while pretending to hear how Pansy Parkinson's summer was. Seems every summer she did the same things shopping, guys and more shopping.

Blaise was in front of her while Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere at his sides. Millicent was on Hermione sides, which also seem to be pretending to hear while giving secret glance to Blaise.

Really all Slytherin girls were after him smile. He was handsome, bright smile, straight short black hair that barely reached his eyes and serious dark eyes. His body was not skinny, definitely slim but one can clearly feel his muscles if you looked for them; Hermione would know. He was mostly silent but if he wanted something he was as charming as he could. What Blaise saw in Hermione that kept her company she didn't know, he clearly knew he was just someone to keep her distracted.

The sounds of owls with mail finally shuts ups Millicent. Most people seem to be getting package of forgotten things along with other stuff. Hermione herself was surprised at getting mail on their first day especially in dinner.

She opened it already recognizing the handwriting.

_Hermione, your mother and I are thrilled for you on your finally year. Hopefully you finish it flawlessly as we expect of you. Know your place. _

_ Father_

Hermione's eyes narrow as this, quickly folded the letter into her bag. Finding herself not hungry any more, she stands to leave without making eye contact with anyone. Blaise stands to follows quietly, sensing the change on her.

She doesn't remember leaving the dinner place. She doesn't remember using the staircase or even people that passed her on her way. All she knew was the feeling on wanting to be alone. Doesn't even know how she made it to the abandon rooms of Herbology, only that darkness was her guide.

She could feel her breath coming faster and faster. She could feel the tightness on her throat, yet she refuse to act on it. She could feel her heartbeat faster and faster. Sweat quickly made it to the palms of her hands. It hurt to breath; her chest seemed to be closing her air passage. Dizziness over took her as she force herself to hold to a broken window long forgotten. Her breath got faster and faster.

**_It's what you are Hermione…_**

Blaise stood there watching her for a few moments. He was worried for her. She lost her posture in a way that even scares him. Finally Blaise reveals himself.

"Hermione…" he said it softly yet she snapped to it, doing a complete circle and faced him with wide frighten eyes he rarely saw.

She moved instantly when she saw who it was. It was exactly what she needed.

She close the space between them in three long strokes with an aggressive kiss after she took his face on her hands forcing him to back away a few steps. He responded with the same force after a few moments, forcing her mouth open and battling with their tongues for dominance, neither giving in. He released her mouth and attacked her neck, going for the pulse and sucking it till he could hear her give a small moan. This was all about her.

He feels her trying to get closer to him even after being chest to chest and takes the hint. With experience he switches to the other side of her neck while he lifts her up and puts her on top of an abandon chair, where she immediately closes her legs around his waist. She was really upset today.

She manages to open her blouse and move her bra away revealing her breast to him in the cold air. He takes her to his mouth, sucking her nipple lightly while his hand travels along her back slowly. She moans lightly again and pulls him closer to him, her hands on his hair making it to wild. He sucks harder and moves to the other breast, his tongue never leaving her skin but leaving a wet trail after it. He was what she needed.

"More" was the only word she said. He removes himself from her breast and quickly unzips his pants. After casting a quick spell on himself, he looked at her fully in her eyes and saw her annoyed look on hers glaring him with arousal. He kissed her fully letting her take control in it as she licked his tongue and bit it with a little force, making Blaise flitch a little. She needed more.

He lifted his skirt reveling her black underwear, moved it away and entered her with a quick movement. Already she was more than ready for him, moaning a little when she got what she wanted. He moved slowly at first, but she seemed annoyed pressed at his shoulders tighter. He quickened his speed and watched as Hermione's face showed true emotions he knew were so different to the fake ones she shows always. She was pleased; this way he knew she released all her tension. Like right now, she probably didn't know it but a few tears were escaping from her eyes. She never says a word.

Both of them could feel her getting tighter, giving the signal she was close. Blaise stopped holding back the moment she moaned loudly, both spent. She let herself fall to the chair knowing as tired as he was he wouldn't let her fall. He rested against her stomach for a few moments as they catch their breath.

"You know it's against the law following people around" her voice seemed normal as they hadn't just had sex. She was back to normal.

"I'll remember that next time" he removes himself from her and zips his pants back up, struggling to keep his voice even.

She does the same getting her underwear, blouse and skirt right. However both their hair was a mess neither tried much to get neat.

She gives him her famous smirk. "You getting interesting, minion".

He smirks at her hidden meaning. Whenever they are intimate she reminds him that they are nothing, just a way to make feel better. "Can say the same for you".

She didn't say another word as both left to their common room. No other word was exchange as they parted ways to their dormitories. It was the way they were. No emotional feelings or anything. It was always just what she needed. Had he tried for her to open about the letter she would have slash out at him. Only if she ever brought it would he offer any comfort; which was close to never.

She knew, even after a night like this, nightmares would still come and force her to remember moments she prefer forgotten.

**I give up . Can anyone tell me how to separate paragrapfs... Im failling quite miserable lol Any thought on this chapter will be apreciated alot ^^ and yess Hermione and Blaise is just setting a little background. Still a Hermione and Draco story =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

** I'm a horribleeee person! Made an awfullll mistake! I wrote in chapter one that Luna was Head Girl. I toyed with the idea of it and even made chapter 1 with her in it, but I decided against it for reason you'll know later and I accidently loaded my old version. Officially the Head Girl is Mandy Brocklehurst, who I didn't even know she existed till I goggled for Harry's classmates. Sorry again for the confusion guys, first chapter has been slightly change.**

**Special thanks to Silvana for being my first review. 3**

**As usual Harry Potter is not mine if it was I would have at least visited Harry Potter's castle in Disney… D= lol maybe next year…hopefully lol**

Chapter 2

She still watched silently from the doorway. Tears were running down her cheek as she stared at her daddy standing above her mommy as he continued hitting her. Her mother still yelling at her father something she can't understand. She was trying to cover her face, but her daddy still manages to hit her somewhere along the face.

"Daddy" she can hear herself whispering, even if they were oblivious to it. She raises her hand forward trying to understand what was happening. Her breath came out faster, tears continued to flow down and yet neither her father nor mother notice her.

He switched now from her bloody face to her body. Narcissa gave no resistance, yelping now with each hit she took. She gave up, Hermione noticed. Blood was flowing from her damage nose to her mommy's white dress Hermione had loved so much. She stared at her daddy's lip for words for coming out but she couldn't understand what was said. She had to defend her mommy and yet she was shaking uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath to prepare to scream at the top of her lungs to him, but no words came out. She was afraid, frozen on the spot.

Her daddy had never hit her before, even less her mommy. He was always so sweet with her. Teaching her how to ride a broomstick, helping her cook, and even going as far as saving Agua for her, were some good things he did for her. He would play dress up with her, even if he did end up being the bad guy or monster of the story mostly. Making faces to his collogues when only she was looking, knowing her enjoyed that immensely. And whenever she was sick, he would get a doctor in the instant to get her better. That daddy she knew and adore. This daddy she didn't know and frightened her.

With one last look at her father's face she retreated from the room. Rushing outside where Agua's cage is she quietly opened it to see her staring at her with wide eyes. She had grown a little in the past three weeks, Hermione having to feed her by hand since she was too little. She stroked in her left side where a wing was supposed to be, instead there was a scar nicely healing.

"I'm afraid" she confessed to Agua. "Daddy is…" she could not say the words. Instead she laid her head on the table holding the cage. She continued crying slowly as she stroked Agua. "Daddy is scaring me" was the thing she said to her for Lucius had finished beating Narcissa, leaving her unconscious in the floor and was in search for his daughter.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a grasp, taking deep breaths for air. She threw her covers off and realized her body was covered in sweat. She sat up, putting her knees to her chest holding herself. She had not dreamed about that in a while.

She was angry at herself… This should not affect her this way anymore. What's done is done. There is no changing it back. Twice in less than twenty-four hours she was being troubled thinking back to the past, to long pass moments and decisions already chosen for her.

**_Hermioneeee_**…

Her eyes opened in fear. _No… not now, please _she thought forcing her eyes close as if it could help, even a little.

**_ Why? Don't tell me you're going to cry now, princess?_** The voice taunted her.

**_Perfection… _**a calmed voice whispered in her left ear.

**_Flap flap… _**wings thrashing against the air.

**_ Coward…_** an accusing voice whispered on her right side.

**_ It's what you are born to do… _**a familiar feminine voice responded.

She bit her lips painfully. It would help a little to silence them. Goosebumps ran all through her body. It's so real to her yet she knows it isn't.

**_ Please! Stop... _**adesperate voice yelling as if in front on her.

**_Flap flap…_**

**_ Do it… _**her own voice clear in her mind

**_ Cry, princess. Cry. It's what you know best… _**the same voice that has taunted her for years.

**_ I made you into what you are…_** the worst of all.

Hermione bite herself hard in her arm. That seemed to be the only way to shut up the voices, at least for a while. Her arm would be bruise for sure, teeth mark and all, but it will all hide itself under the school uniform. And also if Hermione was honest with herself was a relive to her.

She would focus on the physically pain and nothing else mattered in the moment. And this she had learned the hard way. This was the only way Hermione knows how to make the voices stop whispering. It's been three years since she began hearing them and still was not easy for her. Some voices were of people she knew, others of unknown and even her own joined a few times. She knew she was still not crazy, for she knows as real they seem to be they weren't, but lately she had to repeat it a few times to herself to remember it. And she was certainly not getting any kind of help or saying to anyone. With all she had to do, she was not going to add "The Gossip Club", as she called it to herself, to the top of her list.

She took a hold of her arm and looked at her soon so be new bruise. She knew it was wrong how she treated herself when stressed, but she couldn't help it. It was one of the few ways Hermione knew how to deal with. This brings her to another way possible now and semi-safe. She gets up, puts her cloak around herself and heads out of the common room, not caring she was still in her pajamas.

Draco was tired. It was his turn patrolling the hallways for any suspicious behavior. It was almost pass 12. A few more minutes and he would be done. It was the only thought that brought him comfort in this cold night. So far no students were caught out at this hour. He didn't think students will break school rules in the first week.

So far this week seemed as interesting as it could get. He had his own dormitories, which was a big bonus for him. Privacy was scared here in Hogwarts with dormitories and common rooms. He could finally study in a quiet place without needing to look for an abandon classroom, unless he counted the library and even then sometimes it was difficult to. It also worried him too. He was always close to Harry whenever he needed help. His scar had not caused any major pain since their 4th year and it's been a few years since then. Draco still was not sure if he was comforted or troubled by this. For now Harry would have to count on Ron until he got there.

Another interesting thing was Mandy Brocklehurst, a Ravenclaw he had never paid much attention. They had been in some classes together but never even talked directly. She was a nice looking girl, red curly hair that matched her green eyes and freckles along her check. On the first day she had placed music instruments, muggle and magical ones, in every vacant spot she could find in their common room. When he asked about them she timidly showed him a little of everything, playing a little of each. She was actually quite good and Draco assumed correctly that she was part of the choir, being the one in charge of the music.

"I bet I'll me hearing you singing and playing music often here" he teased her gently.

"Oh no. I'm a ho... horrible sin…singer. I'm staying with the instruments" she responded stuttering a little. It took Draco a while to convince her to sing him something, but she did in the end.

_Sweet little voice made for silence_

_Not talk_

_Young heart for love_

_Not heartache_

"Not bad" Draco responded smiling at her. By the end of it she was quite red, almost made him chuckle in front of her. He did secretly agree with her to stay with instruments, even if she had no problem stuttering when singing.

She did show him another thing that was curios to him. She lighted a round shaped crystal that floated forming different holes in it. It floated around the roof making shadowed shapes around the wall. Dozens of little shaped questions marked appeared on it going up side down and bumping into one another.

"What it that?" he pointed to it. It changed again, this time forming into two boots. A big heavy looking boot and another miniature version of the same one, only this one seemed old and ugly. The huge one was kicking down the other, following it around the wall as it bounced away. It seemed it wanted the little one to crash down to the floor.

She chuckled at this embarrassed "If you s…stare at the crystal for a few moments it ca...can catch up on moods and show them in different ways. Helps me with m…my instruments and making up new lyrics in a weird way" Her eyes lit up worried. "If it bothers I can take it out… I mean I… I.. can take it all out of here if you w…want" she hurried to the nearest instrument which was a muggle flute.

"It doesn't bother me at all. As long as I silence my room to study" he jokes feeling comfortable enough with her. She blushes again, nods and turns away from him.

Draco smiles to himself as he heads to the front on their common room to open the doors to the prefects he is expecting. When all 24 prefects made it, (some were late in which Draco glared at them), he had them sat down and explained the basic rules of being a prefect. Also he assigned people their time to make rounds around the castle.

"Any suspicious behavior is to be called me or the Head Girl first. If in need we can wake up professor Dumbledore or any other professor. Any question?"

Everyone says a quiet no while they scramble off to their duties or dormitories.

"Oh another thing" says Draco making them stop in their tracks "Please refrain from any verbally negative comments to any students and if you see one feel free to give out detentions" he stared directly at Blaise who always seemed to be in the back silently, but attentive in most of the meeting.

Blaise was tempted to laugh in his face, but choose not to and gave no comment as he made his way out to his dormitories.

And this is how Draco found himself patrolling the upper floors already on his way to his dormitories when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. It was the sounds of spells being cast and hitting something hard it seemed. _Darn stupid students, I was on my way to sleep…_ Draco groaned to himself and forces himself to follow the noise.

_Weird… _he thought as he turns away from a classroom to a little staircase. The sound brought him to one of the abandon Astronomy towers long ago used. He opened a crack enough to see with how many students he was dealing with when his eyes feel on Hermione with her wand raised towards someone else. He immediately went for his wand, knowing about her reputation in dueling. He stormed right silently wanting to get her by surprise. He was about to voice a binding spell towards Hermione when he saw who her opponent was and felt his jaw almost drop._ Is she really using that to practice?_ Draco thought shocked for a second. _I mean, is it even possible?_

There was a cloak levitating in midair trying to dodge Hermione's attacks using anything it could. The cloak was worse for wear. Even form a distance he could see it was really dirty, as if someone had tried to mop up the floor with it. There were bits of it all other the floor, whether it was Hermione's aim to break it little by little or just plain luck in her aim.

The cloak seemed to be using objects long abandon to shield itself desk, chair or even broken telescope. If it was lucky it would dodge another spell, if not another piece left it.

Hermione also seemed to be moving fairly quickly, following it trying to pin her target in a place where no object would protect it.

"_Flipendo!" _pointed at telescope the cloak was about to take cover from, causing to move out to a corner where is wouldn't help it.

_ "Stufety!_" at another useless chair cloak was about to use shield. Fast it flew off to take cover from behind a desk. Draco could see her smile as she decided her next spell and raised to wand to it.

_ "Bombarda!" _the desk exploded. Little bits of it flew everywhere, the cloak was thrown against the wall from the impulse and even Draco had to shield his eyes from the debris. Hermione hadn't move from her place, taking deep breath as she stared directly at the fallen cloak.

"_Fixio!_" From where he was standing he could see five long black string that darted from her point of the wand towards the cloak. They wrapped themselves to the cloaks hands, body and neckline where a person should be. Hermione moved her wand to her side, moving her wand to it give it a small circle. Draco sees the more she moved this the tighter the hold on the cloak was.

_Merlin…if someone had been wearing that…this has to stop…_ Draco thought as he moved to his full heightand got his wand read in case needed. "Malfoy, this is strictly forbidden. Lower your wand." Draco prayed his voice sounded as confident as his words were. Her eyes were wide when she met his, surprise what clear in them. Half a second later she smirks, making Draco swallow.

"Nox" he heard her quietly. Draco cursed when darkness surrounded him in the he rooftop. He hadn't notice a spell was illuminating the old rooftop, too engage to Hermione's dueling. He quickly moved against the wall ready to defend him and casted his own illumination spell.

"Mudblood" Hermione spat as she stood next to his right when he saw her, wand raised to his body. "Head Boy caught me. Hmm…what to do? Maybe a memory spell or just a plain boring hit to the head? I" she mocked taking a step closer to him.

"Where I come from idiots like you take more than just a hit to the head, but then again you're a female, which would normally stop me even cursing in front of." _Keep her talking, Draco. _He thought to himself trying to find a way to avoid bloodshed. He saw the chair she had discard earlier to his right, giving him an idea.

"Normally? I feel honored. Forgot you were a mudblood for a moment. Still using brute force I see" stepping even closer to him.

"Calling yourself savage now, Malfoy? What happened to self-love?" Draco said taunting her enough to make her come closer.

She narrowed her eyes at him but manage to smile at him. "How about wearing my old cloak to feel some self-love, mudblood?"

Draco's eyes widen for a second, not quit believing she would use that spell against him. She pointed to the damage cloak behind her and saw her opening. He raised his own wand, making a decision fast and pointed to the chair.

"_Vestaux!"_

_ "Aparte!"_

Both spells acted in the same time. The cloak and the chair both went straight to life, each affected by different spells. The cloak flew towards Draco and tried to force him into it. On the struggle Draco fell and began a losing battle as it already was an arm away from being fully on. On the other hand, the second the Draco's spell hit the chair it quickly began disarming itself piece by piece. The minute a piece was off, like one of the arm, it flew straight to Hermione hitting her on her arm. Not enough to break bones or cause any major damage, as that was not Draco's intention, but enough to distract Hermione and force her to a defensive stance using any spell to block any other piece.

As Hermione was busy rushing blocking piece she could not make her promise spell on him when he had the cloak on, struggling to take it off. Draco quickly began cutting the cloak as he could using "_Difindo" _on any spot on the cloak he could.

Pieces of the chair were running out quickly as Draco strugged to remove the remaining an arm of the cloak. He had to take it off, if not she had him if she used that spell. Finally he was able to remove it off and stand up quickly while the last piece of chair, the leg, flew at her. Immediately both pointed their wands at each other when possible. Both grasping for air but trying to hide it from each other.

"Pathetic. You really think that's going to hurt me?" Hermione said glaring at Draco.

_Not really… Not that I'm going to tell you that… _"There is no point to this. Just lower your wand, Malfoy" Draco responded doubting it was going to change anything, but he had to try. _I'm either going to have to hit her with something that stuns her or try calling for any professor and try to talk until then… _Draco ran through his options.

"Maybe another useless mudblood in this school" Hermione raised her wand again for another spell, forcing Draco to do the same when they both heard a scream that stopped them both in their tracks.

The scream was loud and terrifying sounded from somewhere below the tower they both were. They stared at each other for a second with wide eyes. Both broke eye contact when they heard the same again voicing a word and looked beyond the roof.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Draco was the first to move towards where he thought the source of it came from. Hermione refusing to lower her wand until he did, followed a second later. Both went to the edge of the roof looking for the person when they saw flashes of spells being used at the edge of the forest. It was not enough to see the person since the tress and darkness made it impossible but the flashes of light and his voice were getting it way to Hermione and Draco.

_"Stufety! Inpedimenta! Expulsio!" _were some of the spells same voice was yelling.

"It's more than one" Draco stated. For the flashes of the spells all head in different directions. Still one thing was clear to both of them. That person was trying to reach Hogwarts.

"We have to help him!" already Draco was thinking ways to get down for the tower quickly. _I could use a spell to lower my speed to the ground if I throw myself off the tower, but I haven't mastered it yet making it risk. Or I could just use the stairs but I won't make it on time, he may get surrounded. None seem like a good choice, but I have to try something. _Choices flew on Draco's head as he turned his back to rush down the stairs. He was already to the door when he heard another terrifying scream; just this one was of agony. What started as screaming end up with a loud cry lasting for a long moment followed by another and another until it was silent. Both Draco and Hermione had goose bumps all over their body reaching similar conclusions of what just occurred.

Draco noticed he was frozen by the door way. He didn't make it out. _I did _nothing he thought with regret_._ He stared back to where Hermione was. She was still staring down towards the pace she last saw the flashes. She felt his glance and turned back to stared back at him, in which he was sure were reflecting the same emotions he was feeling: shame and fear.

As they stared at each other a lone howl of a wolf was heard coming from the forest.

** Little hints of some problems to come. For the spells used I mixed up words from Spanish. Btw I'm planning to make this a long story, probably even a sequel coming after so. So any thought on this? Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue studying criminal justice and never get my hands in a pencil again? Haha =)**


End file.
